Talk:Levitation boots
Don't use an incomplete boiler-plate unless you're willing to use this discussion page. (unsigned by User:Madame Arsenic) : I'm confused, as it appears that you added the pna in the first place.--Tim Thomason 18:47, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::No, MadameArsenic removed it - an IP user added it as an "incomplete", AJHalliwell changed it to "pna" without explanation. ::If I were tagging this article i would ask if this was the best possible title -- while these aren't gravity boots, they seem to have at least a partial capacity as anti-gravity boots besides their "jet" function -- but the mode of operation was never explained -- maybe "flight boots" or "hover boots" would better describe their use, rather than speculating ("jets"? "antigravs"? -- we have no way of knowing). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:54, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::According to the history the page was created, with a pna-incomplete, by Madame Arsenic on September 28, 2005. The IP user changed the category from Eqipment to Equipment on September 29. The category was removed by AJHalliwell on October 25 and he changed the pna-incomplete to a simple pna. I'm pretty sure the pna was changed because the article doesn't seem to be incomplete (I think Star Trek V might have been the only appearance) and as you said there are other problems, like naming and POV, that needed attention. If there's something wrong with the history (did someone delete the page and restore some revisions) then I could be mistaken. ::::Ah, sorry about that.. I forgot that I placed the pna there. --Madame Arsenic 22:08, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::As for the article naming, the Star Trek V script calls them "levitation boots" so I think it should be moved there.--Tim Thomason 19:51, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) This is a bit off-topic, but is there a way to easily sign and timestamp an entry? Thanks in advance. - user:Madame Arsenic :You can manually post a signature and timestamp by using three tildes (~~~) to sign just your name, or four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name along with the date and time. (See Memory Alpha:Sign your posts on talk pages). An even easier way, however, is a button at the top of the editing page that you can click for an automatic signature. (It's the second to last button on the right.) --From Andoria with Love 10:57, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Removal I removed the following line: : and most likely propellant fore of the booster. One conclusion of the jet boot method of propulsion is similar to the thrusters used on a starship. and I cut out some of the phrases from the following (removal in italics): :Furthermore, jet boots were capable of firing the "rockets" which expanded a great quantity of fuel in a short period of time, resulting in a very accelerated speed. Also, the boots seem to have had some kind of anti-gravity unit, which allowed ... as this seemed more speculative than belongs here. --umrguy42 23:49, 5 June 2007 (UTC)